memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tal'Aura
Tal'Aura was a female Romulan who served in the Romulan Senate in the 2370s. In 2378, Tal'Aura supported Shinzon of Remus plans to seize control of the Romulan government on promises that his hawkish views towards the United Federation of Planets would produce a more strident stance on the astropolitical scene. After Praetor Hiren rejected Shinzon's demands, Tal'Aura planted a thalaron radiation projector in the Hall of State and left the building just before the device killed all of the senators present. ''Destiny'' timeline Following the death of Shinzon a few days later, Tal'Aura, one of the few members of the Senate left alive, proclaimed herself praetor. This move was not supported by a large proportion of the military, who planned a coup d'etat against Tal'Aura. By late 2380, Tal'Aura had consolidated control of most of the Empire, gaining the support of the Tal Shiar, the war-hawk faction, and most of the Imperial Fleet; she remained in constant conflict with the faction of the Imperial Fleet loyal to Commander Donatra, however, and by December of that year, Donatra's forces captured a number of Romulan farming planets, including Achernar Prime, and declared the existence of the Imperial Romulan State, with Donatra as its Empress. Tal'Aura requested that neither the Federation nor the Klingon Empire recognize Donatra's government, and that they provide military aide in its recapture by the Star Empire; the Federation President, Nanietta Bacco, flatly refused to take sides, while Klingon Chancellor Martok, immediately declared that the Klingon Empire would recognize the Imperial Romulan State. ''Online'' timeline In 2381, using Ambassador Spock in her scheme, Tal'Aura launched a plan to reunite the Romulan people under the Star Empire banner once more. Tal'Aura and her agents fabricated evidence that Donatra had attempted to assassinate Spock on Romulus through a Reman intermediary. Ambassador Spock soon after proposed to Tal'Aura that Donatra had been responsible for the attempt on his life out of fear that the Romulan-Vulcan Reunification Movement would lead to protests for a reunified Romulan Empire; falling into Tal'Aura's trap. Following protests, Donatra invited Tal'Aura to Achernar Prime for a diplomatic summit, but Tal'Aura was able to arrange for Donatra to come to Romulus instead. Immediately after she arrived, Tal'Aura had her arrested for her crime against Spock. One month later, Tal'Aura announced that the Imperial Romulan State had been reabsorbed into the Romulan Star Empire and was no more. Donatra killed herself in her cell the following day and, soon afterward, Tal'Aura herself was found dead in her residence. The medical agencies of the Empire said that Tal'Aura had died of natural causes, but she had been murdered by Tzenkethi agent Alizome in order to secure the Tzenkethi Coalition a stronger position in the Typhon Pact. ''Online'' timeline In 2384 (on stardate 61602.00), Praetor Tal'Aura was murdered (attacked in her sleep, according to the Tal Shiar) and the noble senator Chulan of the Line of Tellus was selected as the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. At her funeral, Sela would place the blame on the unification movement and the Remans. Category:Romulans Category:Romulan senators Category:Romulan Praetors Category:2381 deaths Category:2384 deaths